Sentimientos alternos
by Rima Echizen
Summary: Mismo momento, diferente situación. - ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente entre nosotros? - soltó de pronto, sin miramientos. -Esta sería nuestra boda y no la de Itachi- le respondió mirándola fijamente, de todas formas, ya la había perdido, su orgullo era lo que menos importaba ahora./ Sakura Haruno ¿te gustaría pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?
1. No

Aquella noche no podía negar muchas cosas.

No podía negar que estaba orgulloso de que su hermano se estuviera casando con Izumi. Después de tantos años de noviazgo era una excelente noticia que por fin fueran marido y mujer.

No podía negar que Itachi e Izumi se habían lucido con aquella sumamente elegante fiesta.

No podía negar que Sakura se veía radiante aquella noche con ese vestido rojo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y con esa sonrisa que había tenido toda la noche, pues también a ella le alegraba que Itachi e Izumi finalmente fueran esposos.

Pero sobre todo no podía negar que Sakura lo estaba poniendo nervioso desde que la vio por primera vez aquella noche.

¿Cómo era posible que justo ahora pudiera ver lo hermosa que ella era?

Toda su vida Sakura y él habían sido conocidos, incluso podrían considerarse buenos amigos, pero nada más. No fue hasta hace aproximadamente un mes que se sorprendió a él mismo siguiéndola a todos lados y espiándola en secreto. Se sentía un completo acosador.

Estaba sentada en la mesa junto con Naruto, Hinata y los demás amigos de Itachi, al parecer todos mantenían una divertida conversación porque ella no dejaba de reír. Por un momento sintió celos, él jamás la podría hacer reír, era demasiado serio para siquiera intentarlo. Se preguntó si ella aún querría estar al lado de alguien tan arisco como él, cuando la volvió a ver en aquella mesa riendo y sonrojada mientras Sasori sostenía su mano suavemente supo que la respuesta era clara. Suspiró, pensar en eso lo deprimía un poco.

Fue al baño a mojarse la cara, y mientras se miraba al espejo se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan desgraciado y orgulloso con ella. Si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos cuando ella le había dicho los suyos; probablemente la historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

Cuando salió del baño la música ya había empezado, Naruto bailaba con Hinata y Sakura bailaba con Sasori, ella sonreía y estaba algo ruborizada. Sasuke de nuevo suspiró derrotado, perdió su oportunidad y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Decidió salir al balcón a respirar un poco de aire fresco, al menos podría estar solo.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, todos habían tenido su final feliz, Naruto y Hinata estaban comprometidos, después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos finalmente podrían estar unidos por el resto de sus vidas. Itachi e Izumi ahora estaban felizmente casados; Ino y Sai, por lo que le había dicho Naruto, también parecía que pronto él pediría la mano de ella, y ¿qué decir de Temari y Shikamaru? ellos estaban viviendo un cuento de hadas. Sakura también parecía estar feliz, después de pasar casi quince años de su vida sufriendo por el amor que ella le profesaba a él, finalmente ella pudo dar vuelta a la página y darle una oportunidad a Sasori, quien desde hace tiempo había estado tras ella. Por lo que sabía llevaban casi dos años de noviazgo.

Todos eran felices, las buenas personas siempre tenían finales felices, pero aquellos patanes que sólo lastiman a las personas que los aprecian nunca tendrían un final feliz.

Ya era muy tarde para correr hacia ella, separarla de Sasori y decirle que la amaba, que ahora lo veía todo claro, ella estuvo a su lado siempre, a pesar de que nunca la aprecio, de que le dijo palabras duras, a pesar de todas las veces que ella lo necesitó y él no estuvo ahí, ella seguía a su lado dándole todo lo que tenía.

Ahora era él quien se levantaba asustado en las noches porque no la tenía a su lado, porque la había perdido para siempre.

Una figura silenciosa se acercó a su lado.

-deberías decirle lo hermosa que se ve esta noche-le dijo aquella figura mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino. Sin pensarlo tomó la copa y le dio un trago.

-no sé que ganaría con eso, además ya tiene a alguien que estoy seguro se lo ha dicho muchas veces esta noche- dijo.

\- ¿y tu plan es quedarte toda la noche aquí hasta que ella se vaya? – le preguntó su rubio acompañante.

-si así evito el espectáculo que a Sasori le gusta dar, no le veo el problema-respondió. El rubio sólo sonrió de medio lado para después darle un trago a su copa. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que el sonido de ciertos pasos los hizo voltear.

-Sakura chan-exclamó el rubio.

-supuse que estarían aquí-respondió tranquilamente, se acercó a ellos y se recargó en el barandal entre los dos hombres anteriormente presentes. Sasuke sintió como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse al tenerla cerca.

-la boda de Itachi, todos hemos crecido tanto ¿no lo creen? – soltó de repente Sakura.

-y que lo digas, como ha pasado el tiempo, siento que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos-dijo Naruto con nostalgia.

-los buenos tiempos-Sakura suspiró- ahora todos tenemos una vida muy diferente a la que creíamos.

-es cierto, siempre pensé que me convertiría en modelo y que me casaría contigo Sakura chan-comentó divertido Naruto -tú creías que te casarías con Sasuke y míranos ahora.

– supongo que a veces los sueños se cumplen, pero no con la persona que esperabas-respondió tranquilamente Sakura. -tengo algo que decirles a los dos. Los conozco desde que tengo memoria, saben lo importantes que son para mí y quiero que sean los primeros en saber-dijo cambiando drásticamente su tono a uno serio. Los dos chicos la miraban con atención.

-me casaré con Sasori-soltó de repente con una gran sonrisa y un notable sonrojo. Sasuke sintió como si su agrietado mundo esta vez hubiera colapsado por completo, sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle y su esperanza acababa de morir.

\- nos mudaremos a Inglaterra después de la boda. Sé que es algo apresurado, pero me acaban de transferir al hospital Saint Thomas, en Londres, al parecer gracias a Tsunade y a mi excelente desempeño en mi actual empleo se me acaba de ofrecer un puesto, es una oportunidad enorme que no puedo rechazar- explicó emocionada Sakura.

-eso es increíble Sakura chan- le dijo emocionado el rubio mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. –Es decir, será triste ya no tenerte aquí, pero ese siempre ha sido tu sueño así que estoy feliz por ti. Definitivamente tenemos que celebrar. -Sakura sonreía por la reacción de Naruto.

\- felicidades- fue lo único que Sasuke se sintió capaz de decir debido al enorme nudo que sentía en su garganta y el extraño escalofrió que recorría su estómago.

-Gracias chicos, me alegra habérselos dicho a ustedes primero, después de todo, son mis mejores amigos- les respondió Sakura.

-si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer, sigan disfrutando la fiesta- les dijo Sasuke para después retirarse de ahí.

Sakura iba a seguirlo, pero Naruto la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, no es fácil para nosotros verte partir, tiene mucho en qué pensar. Sé que en el fondo se alegra por ti. Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera. Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza.

El Uchiha fue al hermoso jardín que poseía la propiedad donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración, una vez ahí empezó a hiperventilar, se sentía destrozado y abatido de muchas maneras, ¿qué se supone que se hacía ahora? En ese momento entendió por qué Sakura lloraba tanto después de cada desplante por parte de él. Era terrible el sentimiento que llevaba consigo el saber que la persona que amas no siente lo mismo, que ama a otra persona y que se irá lejos. Reprimió las lágrimas lo más que pudo, intentado relajarse. Le tomó unos veinte minutos tranquilizarse, no se sentía capaz de regresar a la fiesta, pero supo que tenía que hacerlo.

Al regresar todo parecía normal, todos seguían disfrutando la velada, regresó al balcón en donde había recibido la noticia, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, deseaba cuanto antes poder irse de ahí. Su sorpresa fue grande al verla ahí, sola, con una copa de vino, quiso darse la vuelta, pero no lo hizo, ya había huido lo suficiente. Continuó caminando y se puso a lado de ella.

-Es una noche hermosa- ella le dijo, tan pronto como el se puso a su lado. Sasuke no dijo nada. - ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente entre nosotros? - soltó de pronto, sin miramientos, para darle un sorbo a su copa después, esperando la respuesta de Sasuke.

De todas las preguntas que lo habían atosigado aquella noche, aquella fue la que más causó impacto en él.

-esta sería nuestra boda y no la de Itachi- le respondió sin miramientos tampoco, mirándola fijamente, de todas formas, ya la había perdido, su orgullo era lo que menos importaba ahora.

\- suenas tan seguro de eso- le dijo Sakura, tratando de esconder la sorpresa que aquella respuesta había causado en ella.

-lo estoy- respondió sin más, sin apartar la mirada de ella todavía. Sakura comprendió entonces que aquella no era una simple respuesta, llevaba implícita una dura verdad.

\- ¿por qué me dices esto ahora? – le preguntó firme, viéndolo con frialdad.

\- porque cambiaría todo lo que pasó y esta vez no te dejaría ir- Sakura quedó impactada, no cabía en su asombro ante tales palabras. Después, sin poder darse cuenta a tiempo, Sasuke se le acercó con velocidad, la tomó de la mejilla y la besó. Sakura no entendía que estaba pasando, durante años había soñado con ese beso, y justo ahora que lo recibía, se sentía vacío, sin chispa, sin magia. Algunos segundos después Sakura reaccionó y lo apartó bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Sasuke? ¿qué no te das cuenta? Tuviste tantos años, tantas oportunidades para actuar, y ¿Qué hiciste en vez de eso? Sólo me rechazaste una y otra vez. Pero ahora, cuando finalmente obtendré lo que deseo, lo que merezco, entonces te crees con el derecho de venir aquí y decirme todo eso, y que mágicamente todo será como antes, ¿notaste si quiera lo egoísta que es eso? No será así nunca más, Sasuke, yo... yo ya no te amo. - le dijo alzando la voz, con una determinación que heló el alma de Sasuke, que le confirmaban lo que temía. Ella decía la verdad, _ella ya no lo amaba_.

-Lo sé. Sólo… sólo quería intentarlo al menos una vez -suspiró y la miró una vez más a los ojos. -Ya es tarde. Lamento mucho no poder ir a tu boda, no puedo estar ahí, no después de esto. Sé que te verás radiante, siempre lo haces. Adiós Sakura. – la abrazó fuertemente, quería tenerla cerca al menos por unos segundos, ella no opuso resistencia, también sabía que aquel era el final. la observó una vez más sólo para que ella se quedara al menos en su memoria y se fue.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo a su auto ignorado el llamado lejano de su madre. Su corazón latía como loco y el malestar en su cuerpo aumentaba. Encendió su auto y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. De pronto se sentía furioso, impotente.

-esto no debía pasar- susurró mientras manejaba por las calles desiertas.

-esto no debía pasar-aumentó su tono de voz mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza. Conocía bien la zona, después de todo, le pertenecía a su familia y había pasado gran parte de su vida en ella. Se estacionó cerca de la colina en la que Itachi y él solían jugar cuando eran pequeños. Se bajo del auto y subió la colina, se podía apreciar una vista maravillosa bajo la luz de la luna. Sasuke se recargó en el viejo roble, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. El viento mecía de una manera hipnotizante los árboles de la zona.

-Esto no debía pasar, maldita sea, Sakura. Tú y yo deberíamos ser los que están juntos, yo debía ser quien pidiera tu mano y tú deberías ser quien se emocione y diga que sí sin dudarlo. – gritó desesperado al viento. Después respiró profundo. -Yo debía ser quien te dijera que te ama, y tú sólo tendrías que estar a mi lado, porque tu presencia, tu simple presencia me hace sentir que nunca volveré a estar solo. -susurró Sasuke en la colina, para después tirarse de rodillas, y sin querer algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Se sentía miserable, arrepentido de cada maldito momento en su vida, pensando en la enorme cantidad de futuros que pudieron haber sucedido a su lado y dejó pasar.

-si pudiera cambiar todo Sakura, si pudiera corregir todo el pasado, sin dudarlo lo haría-susurró al viento.

Aquella noche Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había olvidado, ella era feliz con otro hombre que si supo valorarla. Ya no había nada que hacer, la había perdido, y esta vez para siempre.


	2. Sí

Aquella noche no podía negar muchas cosas.

No podía negar que estaba orgulloso de que su hermano se estuviera casando con Izumi. Después de años de noviazgo, era una excelente noticia que por fin fueran marido y mujer.

No podía negar que Itachi e Izumi se habían lucido con aquella sumamente elegante fiesta.

No podía negar que Sakura se veía radiante aquella noche con ese vestido rojo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y con esa sonrisa que había tenido toda la noche, pues también a ella le alegraba que Itachi e Izumi finalmente fueran esposos.

Pero sobre todo no podía negar que Sakura lo estaba poniendo nervioso desde que la vio aquella noche.

¿Cómo era posible que se viera aún más hermosa de lo que ya era?

Ella siempre se veía radiante, o al menos eso era lo que Sasuke siempre había creído, pero aquella noche lo había dejado sin palabras. Toda su vida se habían conocido, Sasuke siempre se asombraba al pensar en todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ahora, inconscientemente una sonrisa se formó en su cara, Sakura era tan especial.

Ella estaba sentada en la misma mesa que Naruto, Hinata y otros amigos cercanos de Sasuke. Al parecer Naruto le decía algo divertido a todos los presentes de la mesa porque Sakura reía, Le gustaba tanto verla reír. Se acercó a la mesa tomando su lugar a lado de Sakura, esta sólo le sonrió amablemente y él le tomó la mano una vez que tomó asiento, no le estaba gustando como ese tal Sasori la estaba viendo desde que ella había llegado.

Mientras los presentes platicaban, Sasuke observó a Sakura, recordó todos aquellos momentos duros por los que pasó, pero gracias a ella nunca los tuvo que enfrentar solos. Ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y una parte de él siempre le agradecería el hecho de que ella siempre lo había amado.

Fue al baño a mojarse la cara, y mientras se miraba al espejo se preguntaba qué respondería ella cuando finalmente se lo preguntara. Esa era otra cosa que no podía negar, estaba nervioso, ella se veía tan hermosa y él no estaba seguro de que todo fuera a salir como esperaba, ¿y si ella prefiere a alguien menos serio? ¿y si ella merecía a alguien mejor que él? Las inseguridades lo estaban matando. Respiró hondo y tomó valor, debía ser fuerte, era todo o nada. Mientras caminaba hacia ella sonrió de lado, Sakura era la única capaz de hacerlo sentir inseguridades respecto a él mismo.

La música ya había empezado, Naruto bailaba con Hinata y Sakura estaba sentada, sonreía y estaba algo ruborizada. Sasuke llegó hasta ella y le ofreció su mano. Sakura sabía que Sasuke no era de muchas palabras, así que gustosa tomó su mano sabiendo lo que esto significaba.

Bailaron por un largo tiempo hasta que Sakura le dijo que estaba cansada. Sasuke la llevó hasta la enorme terraza de aquel lugar, llevaba dos copas de vino en las manos y se dijo que era ahora o nunca.

Ella estaba recargada en el barandal mientras observaba la espectacular luna de aquella noche, Sasuke le ofreció la copa y ella la aceptó regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

-te ves hermosa-soltó Sasuke de repente, sin voltearla a ver, aún le era un poco incómodo decirle cumplidos a Sakura. Ella se ruborizó demasiado.

-gra…gracias Sasuke kun, tú también te ves bien-le dijo ella.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, todos habían tenido su final feliz, Naruto y Hinata estaban comprometidos, después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos finalmente podrían estar unidos por el resto de sus vidas. Itachi e Izumi ahora estaban felizmente casados; Ino y Sai, por lo que le había dicho Naruto, también parecía que pronto él pediría la mano de ella, y ¿qué decir de Temari y Shikamaru? ellos estaban viviendo un cuento de hadas. Se preguntó si Sakura también se sentía feliz a su lado y apretó la copa en su mano.

-Sakura, tú… ¿tú eres feliz a mi lado? - le preguntó lo más serio que pudo. Ella le sonrió y le tomó la mano suavemente.

-siempre, Sasuke kun. Siempre me he sentido feliz a tu lado. Sé que hemos pasado momentos difíciles, pero creo que esos momentos son los que me han ayudado a que estos sentimientos por ti sean más fuertes que nunca- le respondió. El la miró fijamente, nunca se cansaría de verla. Sin pensarlo más, le ofreció su mano, a lo que ella levantó una ceja mientras sonreía por la espontaneidad del Uchiha.

-ven, te llevaré a un lugar muy importante para mí-ella le sonrió de nuevo y tomó su mano. La dirigió a su auto, le abrió la puerta y ella se subió. A lo lejos pudo ver como Itachi, Naruto y su madre miraban la escena de lejos. Él primero le sonreía sinceramente, el segundo levantaba el pulgar en señal de buena suerte y la última se secaba la lágrima de felicidad que escurría por su mejilla al pensar en lo orgullosa que estaba de sus hijos. Sasuke sólo les sonrió de vuelta y se subió al carro, los nervios lo consumían, pero algo le decía que todo saldría bien.

El viaje fue corto y silencioso, pero eso no le molestó, con Sakura a su lado el silencio nunca era incómodo. Cuando llegaron, él de nuevo le abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano para que se bajara. Por más veces que lo hiciera, ese detalle siempre era algo a lo que Sakura nunca se acostumbraba.

Ella se quitó los incómodos zapatos que llevaba puestos y él la ayudó a subir a la colina, ya que era algo complicado subir con el vestido que llevaba puesto. Una vez arriba de la colina, él la guio al viejo roble.

-aquí solía jugar con Itachi cuando éramos niños y veníamos aquí en el verano. Solíamos competir por quién subía el árbol primero, llegamos a caernos varias veces, pero eso no nos detenía. -Sakura sonrió ante tan tierna historia. Sabía lo mucho que Sasuke quería y admiraba a su hermano, aunque este se empeñara en negarlo - también apreciábamos el atardecer, nos gustaba admirarlo- le dijo para después señalarle la vista que poseía la colina.

-Es magnífico, Sasuke. Es hermoso-le decía Sakura mientras se maravillaba con la impresionante vista que ofrecía la colina. La luz de la luna la iluminaba de una manera sublime, el viento mecía su cabello al compás de los árboles y flores de la zona y sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que Sasuke podía jurar que no había visto nunca en su vida algo más hermoso que ella en ese momento. Todo a su alrededor perdía la importancia, sólo ella y él, en ese momento, para siempre.

-Sakura- ella volteó al verlo, sin perder ese brillo ni la sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Durante gran parte de mi vida creí estar solo, pensando que no merecía nada ajeno, pensado que no merecía a alguien como tú. Te herí tantas veces y me arrepiento de todas. Pudiste haberte ido de mi lado en cualquier momento, pero seguiste ahí, creyendo en mí, cuando nadie más lo hizo. -le tomó la mano suavemente, enlazándola con la suya, sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-no te puedo prometer que todo será color de rosa, tampoco te puedo asegurar que estar conmigo será agradable siempre. Pero haré lo posible para que esto funcione mejor que todo lo que he tenido en mi vida, porque lo mereces. Sakura Haruno ¿te gustaría pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos? – le dijo Sasuke mientras se arrodillaba y le mostraba aquel bello anillo de oro blanco. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura mientras cubría su boca. Sin esperarlo, ella se abalanzó contra él, besándolo apasionadamente, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Ambos en el pasto, ella sobre él, dándole el mejor beso de su vida.

-sí, sí…-dijo con la poca voz que le salió a Sakura, después de dejarlo de besar. Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y le puso el anillo. Después la acercó a él y la tomó por la cintura, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se abrazaron como nunca.

-te amo Sasuke kun- le susurró mientras Sasuke limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y le sostenía la mejilla. El sólo sonrió y la acercó a él para besarla. De pronto todo en su vida tenía sentido a su lado.

Con Sakura a su lado se sentía invencible, sentía que nunca más estaría solo, porque ella realmente lo amaba, y él estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida lograría amar a nadie de la misma forma en la que la ama a ella.

Regresaron a la fiesta, sólo para avisarle su madre que Sakura había dicho que sí, su madre lloró de nuevo y abrazó a Sakura, estaba tan feliz.

-Ya era hora hermanito, te habías tardado. - fueron las palabras de Itachi mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Su padre lo miró con orgullo y lo felicitó.

Naruto los abrazó a ambos, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz de que por fin sus dos mejores amigos estarían unidos para siempre.

Finalmente, Sasuke sonrió viendo como ella le mostraba orgullosa el hermoso anillo de compromiso a sus amigas. Se sintió en paz, era un nuevo inicio, y no había nadie mas en el mundo con quien quisiera empezar esa nueva parte de su vida que con Sakura Haruno.

Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, mejor empezaría a llamarla Sakura Uchiha, sí, Sakura Uchiha sonaba mucho mejor.

El mundo es para los que se arriesgan y a veces, un momento, una respuesta, un segundo, puede cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre.


End file.
